Leuké Selene
by Isilme
Summary: Sakura piensa que Yue se siente solo, y decide crear una compañera para él...


  
LEUKÉ SELENE 19-12-00  
  
Sakura miró a la pálida silueta que dormitaba sobre el sillón. Touya estaba trabajando de noche en un restaurante, su padre había salido de viaje y no volvería hasta el domingo. Por eso, decidió que Kero y Yue podían permanecer en su forma original hasta la mañana siguiente. Kero, estirado junto a la estufa todo lo largo que era, dormía plácidamente. Yue parecía hallarse en el limbo de los sueños, aunque sus ojos aún no se habían cerrado del todo. Sakura escribía una carta a Mei-Ling, que se encontraba en su casa de Hong-Kong. Ambas querían a Shaoran, pero él ya había decidido hacía años, y había vuelto a Tomoeda para empezar el instituto junto a Sakura, si ésta le daba una respuesta afirmativa. Así fue, ella estuvo esperándolo cuatro largos años, triste, convencida de que lo amaba y culpándose por no habérselo dicho antes ;_; . Pero ahora todo les iba bien, estaban juntos...para siempre.  
Súbitamente se estremeció. Sintió un intenso frío a pesar de la calefacción y comprobó que las ventanas estaban cerradas. Fuera la nieve caía sin cesar, todo el paisaje era de un color blanco, tan silencioso. Subió a su habitación a por algunas mantas. Kero, instalado en el sitio clave, no sentía frío en absoluto, por eso ella se dirigió directamente al ya dormido del todo Yue. "Qué guapo es", pensó. Realmente su joven y níveo rostro le hacían parecer una figura de porcelana, y los plateados cabellos formaban un perfecto marco a sus facciones. Lo tapó con la colcha, y ella se sentó al lado. "Qué noche tan fría". Yue sonreía dormido. Sólo cuando estaba dormido, durante el resto del tiempo el gesto sereno no le abandonaba. Hacía tiempo que había admitido y valorado a Sakura como Maestra de las Cartas, había aprendido a quererla casi tanto como Yukito, pero sobre todo a protegerla, tal y cómo le prometió a Touya aquél día.  
Sí, Yukito tenía a Touya pero... ¿Y Yue? Ella tenía a Shaoran. Je je, Kero sólo se preocupaba de protegerla y de comer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. ¿Y Yue? ¿No se sentía solo? Nunca había dicho algo semejante. Ni parecía importarle. Pero en el fondo, cuando sonreía dormido, ¿en qué pensaba? Cuando parecía tan serio, ya despierto, ¿qué le preocupaba? Sakura lo quería mucho, a él y a Kero. Se sentía muy feliz de no estar nunca sola, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa felicidad pudiera durar para siempre. Sentada junto a él, reclinó la cabeza en un cojín y entornó los ojos. "Cuando el Amo Clow creó a los guardianes, ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Hizo uso de muchísimo poder, o hubo algo más? Quizá también él se sentía un poco solo. Si yo pudiera saber...¡Claro! Eso es. Mañana..." No terminó de pensarlo porque se quedó profundamente dormida.   
  
A la mañana siguiente era sábado. Sakura abrió los ojos a eso de las ocho. Vaya, Touya debía de haber regresado, porque no estaban a su lado ni Kero ni Yue. Se levantó de un salto y entró bostezando en la cocina. Touya y Yukito estaban desayunando.  
-¡Buenos días!- exclamó, algo más despejada.  
-Hola, monstruo- Touya siempre fastidiando.  
-Buenos días, Sakura- Yuki le sonrió, al tiempo que comía bollitos a dos carrillos. Tan propio de él, pensó Sakura. tenía que alimentar a dos "yos".   
Se sentó con ellos y comió bastante también. Kero debía de estar en su habitación, tenía que llevarle algo para desayunar. Miró fijamente a Yukito, parecía tan feliz... pero no Yue. Ella podía hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo, y al terminar de comer se levantó de la mesa, se defendió ante los constantes piques de su hermano mayor como pudo, y disimuladamente se llevó dos bizcochos para Kero.   
Kero-chan la esperaba en su cuarto, hambriento como de costumbre:  
-¡Sakuraa! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Tengo hambreeee!   
-Lo siento Kero, aquí te traigo esto.   
Inmediatamente, el ahora pequeño guardián se abalanzó sobre los bizcochos y los engulló sin apenas masticar. Sakura se sentó sobre su cama sin deshacer.   
-Kero, respóndeme a una pregunta, por favor.  
-¿De qué se trata?- la miró, con sorpresa y curiosidad.   
-¿Cómo os creó el Amo Clow a Yue y a ti?  
-¿Eeeeeeeeh?- eso sí que no se lo esperaba.  
-Me refiero... para crear seres vivos es necesaria mucho poder, ¿verdad? Es que quiero saber si yo...  
-Vaya, pensé que nunca se te iba a ocurrir preguntármelo. Sí, el poder que se debe emplear es enorme, sólo las personas con un enorme poder pueden conseguirlo y no salir perjudicadas debido al esfuerzo. El Amo Clow lo hizo, no sé cómo, porque después de crearnos a nosotros nunca lo repitió de nuevo, y no pude verlo. ¿Para que quieres saber eso?  
-Ejemm, era simple curiosidad- mintió, pero tenía que hacerlo; Kero habría intentado quitarle la idea de la cabeza.  
Al poco rato llamó a Li. Le preguntó si podía ir (él) a su casa, pues tenía una idea que comentarle. Por supuesto, Shaoran no pudo ignorar la petición de su chica y apareció a los veinte minutos. Touya y Yukito habían salido al centro comercial para hacer unas compras.   
  
-¿Cómo?! ¿Crear un ser vivo? ¿A qué te refieres?- Shaoran se sorprendió mucho al oírlo.   
-Shhh, baja la voz, no quiero que Kero se entere tan pronto.   
Pero no había peligro, porque Kero estaba despachándose a gusto ante el frigorífico.   
-Se trata de Yue. Me da la impresión de que, en el fondo, se siente muy solo.  
-¿Qué se siente solo...dices?- aquello le extrañó.   
-Eso creo, bueno... ^^U no lo sé, pero es que a veces parece tan serio... He pensado que tal vez puedo hacer algo por él.   
-Explícate, ¿en qué sentido?  
-Si yo pudiera crear una compañera…  
-¿Cómoooo?? Eso es muy difícil, casi no puedo imaginarlo.  
-Difícil, pero no imposible; si no, ¿cómo Yue y Kero están aquí?  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Sakura. Lo cogió con presteza.  
-¿Sakura??- oyó la dulce voz de su amiga.  
-¡Hola, Tomoyo!  
-¿Tienes alguna tarea que hacer hoy?  
-No, pero sí una gran idea. Ven para acá, ¿vale?  
-Bueno... Voy ahora mismo.  
Tomoyo se quedó muy intrigada, pero apareció al poco rato, cámara de vídeo en ristre, por si pasaba algo. Saludó a ambos y Sakura le contó lo mismo a ella que a Shaoran anteriormente.   
-¿Quieres crear una compañera para Yue? ¿Eso es posible?  
-Esto… le pregunté a Kero algunas cosas, pero si le menciono de nuevo el tema se dará cuenta y querrá que abandone la idea.   
-El Amo Clow creó a Kero-Beros y a Yue, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Shaoran.- Luego llegó Eriol, la reencarnación de Clow, que había creado a Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon. Entonces… la clave la tiene Eriol. Tienes que llamarlo.   
Sakura asintió. Hacía ya tiempo que no hablaba con él, pero habían estado en contacto, y él estaba al tanto de los progresos de la Maestra de Cartas. Vivía en Inglaterra, en una enorme mansión, junto a Nakuru y Suppi-chan. Dirigió sus brillantes ojos hacia el teléfono, y de un cuaderno extrajo un papel con un número escrito. Acercándose al aparato, se dispuso a marcar.   
-Tomoyo- susurró mientras el teléfono daba la señal.- procura que Kero no me oiga.  
-De acuerdo.- Se levantó y se fue a la comida, para ver qué le faltaba por devorar de  
la nevera.   
-Hello! It's Eriol.- Su voz en inglés sonó tan seria como siempre, pero Sakura no se lo esperaba y por un segundo no supo qué contestar. "Pero si sabe japonés, ¿qué estoy haciendo?".  
-Hola, Eriol, soy Sakura.   
-¡Sakura!- comenzó a hablar en su misma lengua, ahora con algo más de entusiasmo.   
Tras hablar durante un rato de cosas varias, Sakura llegó al kit de la cuestión.  
-Verás, es que tengo que pedirte consejo.   
-¿De qué se trata?   
-Necesito saber cómo crear un ser vivo.  
-Vaya, estás preguntándome una de las cosas más difíciles que se pueden hacer. Primero sabe que es necesario poseer un poder enorme, pues el desgaste necesario para tal proceso también lo es. Pero tu poder aumenta por días, es posible que ya seas capaz de conseguirlo.   
-¿Si?- se puso muy contenta.- Entonces, ¿cómo…?  
-Espera un momento ¿Qué tipo de ser?  
-Alguien como Yue, pero en chica.  
-De eso se trata, ¿eh? Lo suponía. Entonces tienes que basarte en el influjo de la Luna.  
-Oh, y ¿eso…  
-Escúchame. Sólo puedo decirte que debes situarte justo enfrente de la luna llena. Será mejor si Yue está a tu lado, pero lo demás debes descubrirlo por ti misma. Ten mucho cuidado, puede resultar tremendamente peligroso incluso para ti. Y veces el resultado es imprevisible…   
  
Tras colgar el teléfono, Sakura estaba muy preocupada. Se lo contó a Shaoran y fue a la cocina a ver que hacían Tomoyo y Kero. Encontró a su amiga sentada y a Kero alabando lo bueno que estaba cierto bocadillo que se acababa de comer. Por lo menos había estado entretenido. Sakura se llevó a Tomoyo a la salita y se lo explicó también.   
-Esta noche hay una llena- dijo Shaoran.   
-Voy a intentarlo hoy mismo.   
Touya y Yukito regresaron a la hora de almorzar. Sakura había pedido a sus amigos que se quedaran. Excepto por los comentarios de Touya, comieron con relativa tranquilidad. Los tres amigos se despidieron y quedaron en verse a las nueve de la noche.   
La tarde pasó volando, y Sakura no hizo más que darle vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza en su habitación, mientras Kero, sin sospechar nada, jugaba con su videojuego. "Pero Kero tendrá que venir también, puede que necesite ayuda. ¿Y si Yue me lo impide, si me dice que no preocupe, que él está bien así? No, si tengo éxito será mucho más feliz, no se sentirá tan solo. Eriol me ha dejado preocupada. Puede ser peligroso. Da igual, tengo que intentarlo. Tengo que lograrlo".  
Eran las nueve cuando Tomoyo y Shaoran la esperaron en la entrada de su casa. Touya se había marchado al restaurante donde trabajaba, y Sakura le había pedido a Yue que se quedara con ella.   
-Vuelve a tu forma original, Yue.  
Una vez más bajo el majestuoso para de alas blancas apareció la figura de Yue. Llamó a Kero, también en su forma original, y pidió a ambos que la siguieran.   
Los cinco caminaron en silencio a través del parque, totalmente a oscuras ya. Llegaron a la orilla del estanque en el que Sakura había pensado esa tarde y ella se dispuso a explicar a sus guardianes lo que pretendía, y por qué se había puesto uno de los trajes de Tomoyo (cosa que con los años no había cambiado, je, je). Tras escucharlo, Yue permaneció un rato en silencio. Kero estaba en estado de shock.  
-Es demasiado peligroso. No permitiré que te arriesgues de esa forma.- Yue la miró muy serio pero, en el fondo, conmovido al ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por él.   
-No va a pasarme nada. Estoy segura de que puedo y debo hacerlo.   
Yue calló. Nada ni nadie podía quitarle algo de la cabeza a Sakura cuando ya estaba  
resuelta a hacerlo. Pero no tenía buenos presentimientos. Kero también se dio cuenta de que hablar no serviría de nada, y sólo dijo:  
-Te ayudaremos.   
Tomoyo preparó la cámara de vídeo, Shaoran llevaba puesta la ropa ceremonial porque presentía que iba a ocurrir algo. También él sentía mucho miedo por Sakura.  
Sakura se dirigió al borde del estanque y sacó de su bolsillo la carta Vuelo. Usándola, despegó al instante y se elevó hasta situarse justo enfrente de la inmensa luna llena. Mantuvo el equilibrio y se concentró en sus pensamientos. Un aura de energía se desprendió de ella, azul y resplandeciente, y cuando sintió su poder al cien por cien apuntó con su bastón a la luna, murmurando:   
-Surge de la luz de luna, quinta guardiana, y cobra forma material. Muestra una gran belleza y posee toda la lealtad hacia las Cartas y tu Maestra. Por el rango que me ha sido concedido, te lo ordeno ¡Aparece ahora!   
Pronunció las palabras tal y como le vinieron a la cabeza, sin apenas pensarlas, pero la voluntad y el poder hicieron el resto. Una figura de enorme hermosura apareció sobre el lugar del lago en que se reflejaba la luz de la luna. Sakura descendió rápidamente y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, debilitada pero bien al fin y al cabo. Sus amigos se acercaron corriendo, pero no pudieron evitar quedarse mirando a aquella criatura. Era una mujer muy joven y esbelta, de cabellos largos y dorados; vestía una túnica de color morado y violeta, y sus alas eran iguales que las de Yue. Se elevó sobre el agua y aterrizó suavemente enfrente de Sakura, que ya se sostenía en pie apoyándose en Shaoran y Tomoyo. Se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto.  
-Ama Sakura- la miró fijamente con sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, que casi brillaban en la oscuridad.- Mi nombre es Leuké Selene.  
Sakura sonrió. Giró la cabeza para ver le expresión de Yue y pensó que había acertado. El guardián estaba impresionado. Shaoran y Tomoyo tampoco podían apartar los ojos de tan hermoso ser. Kero estaba boquiabierto.   
-Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí- dijo Sakura.  
Hizo una señal a Yue para que se acercara, y así hizo.   
-Leuké, ambos sois muy parecidos.   
Ella sonrió, ante la elegancia de la figura de Yue. Por supuesto que le gustaba. Se presentaron más formalmente. Sakura estaba muy contenta, aunque notaba los efectos del esfuerzo en todo su cuerpo. Tomoyo se acercó a la nueva guardiana y le preguntó:  
-Leuké, tu nombre...¿de dónde…?  
-Deriva de dos palabras griegas. Leuké Selene significa "Blanca Luna".   
-Entonces es precioso.  
  
Aquella noche los amigos se despidieron y Sakura regresó a casa con Kero, Yue y Leuké. Éstos se gustaban, si bien Yue, muy sereno hasta en esos momentos, permaneció prácticamente en silencio. Ambos tenían características similares, tenían el poder de la luna, poder que dependía del de Sakura, a diferencia del de Kero. Sólo pudo servir la cena a Kero, puesto que la muchacha tampoco comía nunca, sólo dormía, y mucho. Igual que la noche anterior, todos se quedaron dormidos en el salón.  
Desafortunadamente, no todo iba a salir bien. A la mañana siguiente Touya despertó a su hermana. Ésta se sobresaltó mucho, porque con él estaba Yukito. Entonces, ¿y Leuké? Tenía que preguntarle a Kero. En cuanto pudo, subió corriendo a su habitación.  
-¡Keroo! ¿Sabes dónde está?  
-¿Quién?  
-¡Ellaa!- estaba muy preocupada.   
-Yue y yo nos despertamos al escuchar que tu hermano estaba en la puerta e iba a entrar. Él tuvo que volver a su forma original, pero no vimos a Leuké por ninguna parte.   
-Hay que encontrarla- abrió el cajón de su escritorio.   
-Las…las cartas… ¡No están!  
-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero eso es imposible! No he sentido a nadie acercarse al libro esta noche, me habría dado cuenta- Kero dio un salto.  
-Sólo tengo a Vuelo, porque la guardé en mi bolsillo y allí la olvidé.   
Ella había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Había visto a las cartas siendo absorbidas por  
un oscuro remolino, pero no lo había recordado hasta ese momento, cuando vio que habían desaparecido. Llamó a Yukito y, en su habitación, éste se transformó una vez más en Yue.  
-Yue, no están…ni Leuké ni las Cartas de Clow.  
-Oh, no. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y se ha cumplido. Esta mañana me desperté al  
sentir energía negativa en la habitación, pero no sé por qué volví a quedarme dormido. Debió ser ella.   
  
Inmediatamente, Sakura cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a Shaoran y a Tomoyo.   
-Es una emergencia.- Les dijo.  
Se reunieron en el parque y se dispusieron a buscar a Leuké. Seguro que andaba por los alrededores del estanque. Era domingo y había mucha gente paseando, por lo que debían tener cuidado para no ser vistos.   
-Siento una presencia maligna.- dijo Kero.   
-Nosotros también- asintiteron Sakura, Yue y Shaoran.   
Shaoran cogió de la mano a Sakura, que estaba muy nerviosa. Una chica apareció de improviso enfrente de ellos. Era rubia pero llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, vestía como una mujer joven común y corriente, y sus verdes ojos miraban burlones. Yue no dudó ni un segundo:  
-Leuké. ¿Es ésa tu forma adoptada?  
-Claro, mi nombre humano es Raika. Tú también deberías adoptar tu otro aspecto. Así llamas demasiado la atención, y si alguien te descubre…  
Pudieron percibir un aura oscura rodeando el cuerpo de la chica. ¿Qué estaba  
ocurriendo?  
-¿Buscáis las Cartas?- sonrió con malicia.  
-¿Las tienes tú?- preguntó Sakura.- Si las tienes devuélvemelas, por favor.  
-Eso no es posible. Yo sólo liberé el Remolino, él se encargó del resto. Deben estar… por ahí flotando. Es inútil que las busquéis, bueno… quizá esta noche.  
-¿De qué remolino estás hablando?- gritó Shaoran, furioso.   
- Pronto lo sabréis.- Rió a carcajadas y desapareció.  
  
Sakura estaba profundamente consternada. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo.  
-No…puede ser. ¿Por qué es mala? ¿En qué me he equivocado?  
-Hay algo anormal en ella, he podido sentirlo. Algo que no pertenece a ella pero que le es superior. Tal vez sea la energía negativa- dijo Yue, agachándose junto a Sakura.  
-Ha hablado de un remolino al cual ha liberado- dijo Kero para sí-. ¿Será posible que se refiera a… Remolino?  
"¿Era éste uno de los riesgos de los que me habló Eriol? ¿Es posible crear criaturas malignas? Después de conocer a los cuatro guardianes, no pensé que eso fuera…", pensó Sakura.   
-Parece que debemos esperar.- Apuntó Tomoyo.- ¿Volveremos luego?  
-Tengo que recuperarlas como sea. Cueste lo que cueste. Si un espíritu maligno se apodera de ellas…  
  
Tras una tarde que Sakura y Shaoran pasaron juntos, pero en la cual ninguno de los dos dejó de pensar en el tema, cayó la noche. El frío era intenso y, aunque el cielo había estado azul durante todo el día, comenzó a nevar. Volvieron a reunirse en el parque.  
-Ella no tardará en aparecer- dijo Kero.  
-Por favor, cuida de Tomoyo.  
Kero asintió.   
-Vaya, vaya, la familia al completo.- Una voz se oyó a orillas del lago, e inmediatamente apareció, suspendida en el lago, la silueta de Leuké, esta vez en su forma original.   
-¿No lo entiendes, Leuké? ¡Dime dónde están las cartas, por favor! ¡Puede ser muy peligroso!- exclamó Sakura, avanzando hacia ella.  
-¿Peligroso para quién? Sólo vosotros estáis en riesgo… y el resto de los humanos, ja ja ja.  
En ese instante oyeron un ruido semejante al de un vendaval, pero muy concentrado en un punto, en un remolino oscuro que flotaba sobre sus cabezas.   
-Él tiene las cartas- rió Leuké.- No podrás quitárselas.  
Tenía razón, desde abajo podían ver cómo todas las Cartas estaban atrapadas en él, absorbidas por la poderosa fuerza centrífuga.   
-La Carta Remolino, ¡no puedo creerlo!- gritó Kero.  
-¡¿Quéee?!  
-Escucha, Sakura, Remolino pertenecía al Libro, tenía el poder de atraer hacia sí a todas las demás, un poder enorme, y al darse cuenta de ello, el Amo Clow la apartó del resto y anuló sus poderes. Parece que con el tiempo, esta carta "desterrada" ha vuelto llena de rencor, a vengarse de la sucesora de Clow.  
-¿Es posible capturarla?  
-No lo creo, es demasiado…  
Pero Sakura no esperó a oír el resto, sino que exclamó "¡Vuelo!", y se elevó sobre sus cabezas. Levantó su bastón intentando vencer a la Carta, pero se sintió absorbida por el remolino y, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, se fue acercando cada vez más a él. Shaoran saltó sobre Kero:  
-¡Vamos, arriba! Tengo que bajarla.   
Kero se elevó al instante llevándolo sobre su lomo y, justo antes de que el remolino hiciera desaparecer a Sakura, golpeó al remolino con su espada mágica y logró agarrarla, descendiendo con ella al instante. El golpe no sirvió en absoluto para derrotar el poder de la Carta, pero al menos les permitió ganar tiempo.   
-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tomoyo, corriendo hacia ella.   
Ella abrió los ojos y vio a Shaoran arrodillado a su lado.   
-Gracias- murmuró. Él la besó en la frente.   
-Vaya, vaya- dijo Leuké, que había estado observándolo todo con interés.-Demasiado fácil me lo pones, Maestra.   
Descendió de un salto y se posó junto a Shaoran. Yue se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, y se abalanzó sobre ella para impedírselo. La atacó lanzando una esfera de luz brillante, pero no surtió efecto. Leuké levantó el vuelo agarrando a Shaoran, que forcejeó intentando liberarse; pero fue en vano, sentía una poderosa corriente de energía que le impedía tanto saltar como coger su espada. Se vio como una marioneta a la que se podía manejar sin resistencia. Y perdió el conocimiento mientras seguía elevándose.   
Sakura gritó y se puso en pie. Yue y Kero se elevaron también, pero todos sus ataques fueron inútiles. Las Cartas continuaban girando dentro del remolino, Leuké se colocó a su lado llevando a Shaoran. Del cuerpo del chico comenzó a desprenderse una pálida luz.  
-¡Déjalo! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- exclamó Sakura.  
-Sabes bien que necesito a alguien con poder cerca para sobrevivir. Él parece tenerlos. Aunque…mira, te dejo la decisión: elige entre él o las Cartas.  
Sakura se quedó de piedra. Sabía que su obligación era proteger las Cartas. Miró un momento a Leuké, que sostenía a Shaoran inconsciente. No renunciaría a él nunca.  
-¡Regresa a tu forma original!- dijo ascendiendo de nuevo en dirección a Remolino. Yue y Kero se colocaron a ambos lados de ella y con sus poderes formaron una barrera que la ayudaba a no ser arrastrada por la corriente.   
-No lo hagas o él lo sentirá.- dijo Leuké, amenazadora.  
Llevaba por un presentimiento, Sakura se apartó del remolino donde flotaban las Cartas y se acercó a la joven alada, haciendo lo que ésta no esperaba:  
-¡Regresa a tu forma original, Carta de Clow!- y dio un golpe seco con su bastón.  
  
Una oscura energía se desprendió del cuerpo de Leuké, y se unió al negro torbellino, regresando el resultado de esta unión al estado de Carta. Sakura cogió en el aire a Shaoran y Leuké, que también había perdido el conocimiento, y descendió con ambos, dejándolos en el suelo. Kero y Yue bajaron también, y Tomoyo salió de detrás del árbol desde donde había estado grabándolo todo. Las Cartas volvieron ordenadamente a las manos de su Maestra. Shaoran fue el primero en abrir los ojos.  
-Sakura, ¿ya…?  
-¡Estás bien! Menos mal, creí que ese maldito torbellino te…- se le saltaron las lágrimas y le extendió la Carta Remolino para que la viera.   
-Vaya, ¿así que todo ha sido esto?  
Se incorporó y vio a Leuké tendida sobre la hierba, extenuada, con Yue a su lado, mirándola. Luego miró a Sakura:  
-La Carta, para llevar a cabo su venganza, entró en su espíritu, por naturaleza bueno.   
-Al crear una criatura, se proyecta sobre ella la bondad del corazón de su creador. Tú eres su creadora, y lo hiciste bien, por eso supimos que Leuké no era mala de por sí.- Añadió Kero.  
-Ama Sakura…  
Leuké se había incorporado trabajosamente, Yue la sostuvo.  
-No recuerdo… no sé que he podido hacer, pero me temo que ha sido algo malo, lo siento…  
Sakura se acercó a ella.  
-Tú no tienes la culpa, me alegra saber que no eres mala- sonrió.   
-Creo que… tengo que marcharme.  
-¿Por qué? Quédate con nosotros.  
-Maestra, tienes mucho poder y un gran corazón, pero me temo que si permaneciera aquí tu energía disminuiría, pues sabes que la necesito para vivir. No quiero que te debilites por mi culpa, y es mejor así.  
Sakura permaneció en silencio, parecía no comprenderlo muy bien.  
-Dentro de unos meses, en una noche de luna llena, vuelve a llamarme y apareceré. Ambas estaremos preparadas entonces. No temas, no existe riesgo de que la que surja no sea yo, pues me has destinado a ser la compañera de Yue, y así será.  
Clavó sus felinos ojos en Yue, que la miraba impresionado.  
-Yue, regresaré. Sé que quieres mucho a Sakura, cuida de ella mientras no estoy. Prometo que volveré a cumplir con mi obligación. No puedo sacrificarla a ella para vivir yo, es mi Maestra. Es mejor así.   
-Entiendo que así debe ser. La lealtad a nuestra Maestra es lo principal, y tu valor radica en haberlo asumido de esta forma, aunque salgas perdiendo. Te esperaré.   
Sakura se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos.   
-Te prometo que te haré regresar muy pronto, en cuanto me fortalezca.   
  
Dicho esto, Leuké se elevó de nuevo sobré el agua del lago, y se volvió transparente hasta confundirse con la luz de la luna menguante. Shaoran abrazó a Sakura y todos volvieron a sus casas.   
-Sakura- le dijo Yue en un momento en el que se apartaron del resto.- Te lo agradezco mucho. Pero ¿por qué pensaste que yo me sentía sólo?  
-No sé, te veía muy triste, y creí que debía hacer algo. Yo… estaba preocupada.  
-Nunca me he sentido solo desde que estoy a tu lado. Al contrario, me siento muy feliz. Al principio echaba demasiado de menos al Amo Clow, pero me has ayudado a ver que hay más personas buenas en este mundo. Y mi misión es protegerte, se lo prometí a tu hermano. Yukito y yo te queremos mucho.  
  
Sakura se emocionó y lo abrazó.   
-Aun así, ¿la harás volver algún día?  
-Lo intentaré muy pronto, te lo prometo. Es la compañera perfecta para ti.  
-¿Venís o no? ¡Se hace tarde!- gritó Kero, que iba delante con los otros.  
-¡Vamos!   
  
Leuké se había sacrificado por ella. Yue no se sentía solo. Las cosas empezaron a cobrar más significado para Sakura. Shaoran la quería, contaba con Tomoyo, con Kero también. Y Touya, por mucha lata que le diera. Y Yukito. Llamó a Eriol y se lo contó todo. Se sintió afortunada e inmensamente feliz.  
En cuanto hubo recobrado todo su poder, transformó a Remolino, que tan mal se lo había hecho pasar, en una carta de Sakura, y no volvió a darle más problemas. No quería destruirla, sino conservarla junto con las otras.  
  
* * *   
Pasó el tiempo. Llegó el verano y, una noche de luna llena, Sakura y sus amigos se dirigieron al estanque.  
-Surge de la luz de luna, quinta guardiana, y cobra forma material. Muestra una gran belleza y posee toda la lealtad hacia las Cartas y tu Maestra. Por el rango que me ha sido concedido, te lo ordeno ¡Aparece ahora!  
Y Leuké, aún más bella de lo que la recordaban, apareció sobre las aguas y se inclinó ante Sakura. Yue se acercó y la cogió de la mano. Sakura se dirigió en voz muy baja a Shaoran, Kero y Tomoyo:  
-Vamos. Es su noche.  
Marcharon en silencio y Shaoran le dijo a Sakura:  
-Y la nuestra- y la besó.   
  
Al día siguiente, Yukito y Touya se encontraron con Sakura de camino a casa, regresando ellos de la facultad, y ella del instituto.  
-Ha llegado una chica nueva a la universidad. Se llama Raika.  
-¿En serio? ¡Bien!!  
-¿La conoces?- Touya y su amigo se miraron sorprendidos.  
-Sí, bueno… somos viejas amigas.  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
Nota de la autora: ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado, la inspiración me vino justo antes del examen de Historia y empecé a escribirlo en cuanto pude. He tardado bastante, pero creo que ha merecido la pena. Por favor, tanto si os parece que está bien como si queréis matarme, escribidme a mjpj@supercable.es ¡Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones y sugerencias!   
  
  
María Jesús  
  
  
  



End file.
